


Hide and Seek

by travelledspace (wildestoftales)



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, High School AU, M/M, Secret dating, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9775055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildestoftales/pseuds/travelledspace
Summary: “You're drunk, love.”“Yeah,” Jim agrees easily and reaches out to pull Eggsy closer by his shirt. Jim's shirt, actually. “Aren't you?” A beat, then Jim repeats, “Love”.Eggsy laughs. “Clearly not as much as you. We're trying to be subtle, remember?”“I'm very subtle,” Jim says and presses his face into Eggsy's neck simply because he can.





	

**Author's Note:**

> They're both in high school and they kinda used to be rivals and that's why they're hiding their relationship.
> 
> I'm kidding, they're just idiots who think it's fun to play hide and seek.
> 
>  
> 
> Trigger warning for the hospital, an injured character, blood and a concussion.

_'Nice ass'_

Jim looks up from his phone and around the living room where he's only just arrived to the party. It doesn't take him long at all to spot Eggsy with Roxy and Jaylah near the fireplace. Sometimes he wonders if he has an internal Eggsy radar. 

Eggsy isn't even looking at him, the sneaky bastard, so Jim allows himself a small self-satisfied smirk. It's not like he chose the jeans that are Eggsy's favourite on purpose or anything.

 _'Nice shirt,'_ he texts back. _'You know it kind of reminds me of one of mine...'_

He watches Eggsy check his phone when it vibrates. The only response he gets is the winking emoji.

Jim shoves his phone back into his pocket and goes to find his own friends since he can't exactly walk over to join Eggsy and his crowd.

–

“She's flirting with you, you know.”

Eggsy's hand is on Jim's hip suddenly and Jim can't help but cast a quick look around the kitchen. They're alone of course. Otherwise Eggsy wouldn't touch him like that.

“Jealous, Unwin?” Jim asks. He puts the beer he just opened back down to steal a quick kiss, his heart racing with the knowledge that they could be caught any moment.

He doesn't know if Carol really is flirting with him. Actually, if that's the case, he might even have been flirting back for the last half an hour or so; he can't exactly help that he's a friendly guy. 

It's nothing in comparison to this feeling.

Eggsy lets go of Jim. Jim wants to ask why or make a noise of protest but Eggsy's instict saves them: Only a moment later Sulu who's on Jim's football team walks in and gives them a curious look.

With his most obnoxious smirk firmly in place – and fuck, why does Jim find that so hot anyway? He's got some problems clearly – Eggsy steps back even further. “In your dreams, Kirk,” he replies belatedly.

– 

It's not until two in the morning that they can catch another moment for themselves.

 _'Come outside xxxxxx,'_ Jim texts Eggsy. He leans back against the garden shed and waits.

Eggsy doesn't disappoint. 

“Too many x's,” he lets Jim know as he walks up to him. “You're drunk, love.”

“Yeah,” Jim agrees easily and reaches out to pull Eggsy closer by his shirt. Jim's shirt, actually. “Aren't you?” A beat, then Jim repeats, “Love”.

Eggsy laughs. “Clearly not as much as you. We're trying to be subtle, remember?”

“I'm very subtle,” Jim says and presses his face into Eggsy's neck simply because he can.

“Sure. Are all your friends already gone? Did you get lonely?” Eggsy teases.

“I'm always lonely without you,” Jim mumbles against Eggsy's skin.

“That's a lie. And you're ridiculous,” Eggsy says fondly. “Did you have fun at least?”

“Yeah. Tons of fun. Scotty and I kick ass at beer pong.”

Eggsy laughs. “I saw that. I was gonna challenge you but I kinda like you so I didn't wanna embarrass you in front of all your friends.”

Jim gasps and pushes away. “I could kick your ass!”

The smile Eggsy gives him seems a little too nice. “Sure, love.”

“Don't 'love' me, you dick.”

Eggsy abandons their argument – he must know that Jim is right and would totally kick his ass, given the chance – and instead kisses Jim. It's very soft, too intimate in the dark backyard of some guy they don't even know with loud music still coming from the house.

“Hey,” Eggsy says after a while, nipping Jim's lips one last time. “You wanna head home?”

Jim simply nods. Together they sneak over the garden fence, giggling too loudly.

–

When Eggsy checks his phone after practise, he has five calls from an unknown number. Frowning, he waves his teammates on and presses call back.

“Hello?!” a voice barks and it takes Eggsy a second to place it as Jim's best friend Leonard McCoy.

“Uh, this is Eggsy? You called me?” he asks. Dread settles in his stomach. Something's wrong. Something has to be wrong.

“Thank fuck. Look, I've been calling Jim's parents but no one's picking up and he keeps talking about you for some godforsaken reason and I don't know what the fuck to do so you better get your ass here right now, Unwin.”

“What are you talking about? Is he okay?!” 

Eggsy grabs his bag without bothering to change and storms out the door. 

Silence at the other end. “McCoy? Leonard? What's wrong with Jim?” Eggsy nearly yells as he races off the football field. He doesn't even know where he needs to go!

“So he's not just delusional? There's… You don't hate each other?”

“Tell me what's wrong with him right now or I swear to god--”

“Yeah, fuck, sorry. He got hit by the ball. Right in his stupid head. The doctors say it's a concussion.”

“Hospital?” Eggsy asks breathlessly.

“Yeah. Yeah, but he'll be fine. Don't,” Leonard hesitates. “Don't worry, I guess? Hell, this is weird.”

Eggsy doesn't dignify that with a reply. “I'll be there in ten,” he promises before hanging up.

– 

He decides that the bus takes way too long and instead runs all the way to the hospital, high on adrenaline. The elevator takes too long, too; he takes the stairs.

He's winded when he finally stumbles into the right hospital room that a nurse helpfully points out to him.

Jim is sitting on one of the beds and the other one is empty. Next to him is McCoy, looking hassled with a deep frown etched into his features.

“So you might want to explain a few things,” he says.

Without replying, Eggsy walks over to Jim and takes his hands carefully in his. There's a giant white bandage wrapped around his forehead. It makes Eggsy feel sick. 

“Hi there love.”

“Eggsy,” Jim says, beaming. “Hi. Hello.”

“How are you doing? What did the doctor say?”

Jim crunches up his face in confusion. “Uh, I hurt my head.”

“Like I said,” McCoy interjects. “Concussion. He's either falling asleep or rambling nonsense.”

“No puking though!” Jim says like he deserves a gold star for it. “I didn't puke.”

Eggsy almost laughs. Relief floods his veins. Jim is fine – confused and certainly hurt but he'll be okay. “Well done, Jim. I'll make sure to tell Sam, he'll be so proud of you.” 

He doesn't want to fully kiss Jim right in front of McCoy. The bandage also makes him feel weary; he doesn't know exactly how much of Jim's face hurts. So instead he holds up one of Jim's hands he's holding in his anyway and kisses the back of it.

Fuck it, he thinks. The cat is out of the bag anyway.

McCoy makes a kind of strangled noise behind them. 

“I missed you,” Jim beams. 

“You saw me like an hour ago,” Eggsy teases gently. “D'you have to stay overnight?”

Jim shrugs. “I was thinking, you know. I should be a keeper. I'd be good as a keeper. Why am I not keeper?”

Eggsy frowns. What? 

“Cause you're concussed and talking nonsense,” McCoy interjects, sounding almost normal now.

“And you hate being keeper? You complain when I make you do it,” Eggsy adds.

“Yeah but the ball – I could catch it.”

“Yeah, you could,” Eggsy agrees.

Jim nods earnestly.

Reluctantly, Eggsy turns away from Jim. 

“Does he have to stay overnight?”

McCoy nods. “Yeah, it's a precaution to make sure his brain's not actually bleeding. I was trying to call his parents but no one's picking up.”

“They left on a business trip overseas last night. I can call their hotel later,” Eggsy says, already mentally figuring out what he has to do: Call Sam, that's first. Get Jim some sleeping clothes, a toothbrush, that kinda stuff. Stop freaking out. Yeah, that'd be good too.

Jim drops his head against Eggsy's shoulder from behind suddenly. “'m sleepy,” he mumbles. 

“Alright,” Eggsy says, carefully turning without upsetting Jim's balance. “Is he allowed to sleep?” he asks McCoy over his shoulder.

Upon getting the agreement that Jim is indeed allowed to sleep, Eggsy carefully helps him lie down. Helpfully, his shoes are already off. By the time Eggsy gets the blanket spread out over him, he's already asleep.

Eggsy drops down to sit on the mattress next to Jim and takes one of his hands in his again. 

“He'll be fine,” McCoy says hesitantly. “He's got a hard head.”

Eggsy shoots him a tired smile. “Yeah, I know.”

McCoy leans back in the brightly coloured plastic chair. “Look, Unwin,” he starts.

“It's Eggsy.”

For a moment McCoy looks even more uncomfortable than before but then his features even out and he nods. 

“Leonard,” he offers in return.

Eggsy smiles tiredly. “Last I heard it was Bones.”

McCoy – Leonard – fuck it; Bones groans. “Don't call me that.”

Eggsy doesn't reply to that because of course he will.

“Look, Eggsy. What the fuck is going on? Jimmy boy over there spends half his days ranting about how he's gonna kick your ass at the next game and how obnoxious you are and suddenly he gets knocked out and next thing I know he's waxing poetry about your ass.”

Eggsy is probably still red in the face from practise and running all the way to the hospital but he thinks he manages a decent blush anyway.

He doesn't know how to explain him and Jim exactly, but he figures he owes Bones an explanation.

“I asked him and he said you're his boyfriend,” Bones adds, sounding very much like he wants Eggsy to deny it.

“I am,” Eggsy says instead. “We've been together for a while.”

Bones gives him an even look. “Well, I'll be damned. Let me guess. Since about January?”

It's Eggsy's turn to frown. “How do you know that?”

“I didn't. I just know he's been annoyingly chipper since about back in January. You two may think I'm stupid but--”

“We don't think that.”

Bones snorts.

“We don't! We just wanted--”

“Look, no offense kid, but you and I? We're not even friends. It's gonna be on Jim to explain to me why he's been lying to me for months.”

Eggsy nods. He desperately wants to explain himself but Bones is right. He deserves an explanation coming from the mouth of his best friend.

They're silent for a moment. 

Eggsy looks down at Jim. For the first time he notices the dried blood in his hair. It's not much but it's there. He'll need to bring a wash cloth too. 

Finally, when he feels calmer, Eggsy lets go of Jim's hand and says, “I gotta call Sam to tell him.”

He's already pulling his phone out of his pocket when Bones gets up from his chair and holds him back with a hand on his shoulder.

“I've got his number, I'll call him. You keep watch before Jim hurts himself even more, alright?”

Eggsy can only manage a thankful nod before Bones is out of the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I do actually want to continue this one but I'm marking it as complete for now


End file.
